


The Test

by sidhe_faerie



Series: DC COMICS Marriage Week 2013 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Oliver finds a pregnancy test in his office at Verdant.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt: DC Marriage week 2013 – Babies!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Test

**The Test**  
 **Characters:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Thea Queen  
 **Rating:** T/PG  
 **Summary:** Oliver finds a pregnancy test in his office at Verdant.  
 **Word Count:** 267  
 **Prompt:** DC Marriage week – Babies!

 **The Test**  
Oliver leaned over the railing in front of his office at Verdant. “Thea, could you come up here please.”

Thea looked up from where she was standing at the bar. “I’m kinda busy, Ollie.”

“It’s important.” Oliver insisted.

Thea went upstairs to this office.

“Close the door.” Oliver said as he leaned against the desk.

“Is there something wrong?” Thea asked.

Oliver held up a home pregnancy test. “You tell me?”

“That is not mine.” Thea said. She took it from him. “It’s positive. It looks like someone is going to be a daddy.”

“Wait. If it isn’t yours then ….” Oliver’s eyes got wide when he realized the only other woman that has access to his office is Felicity. He and Felicity had only been together a few times.

There was a knock on the door. It opened and Felicity came inside.

Thea smiled at Felicity. “This is yours?”

Felicity turned pink. “Yes.”

Thea gave her a hug. “I’m so happy for you both. I have work to do.”

Thea handed Felicity the test and left them alone.

“I was hoping to get it before you found it.” Felicity said. “I wasn’t sure how you would feel about it.”

“Mine?” Oliver asked.

Felicity nodded. She really didn’t want to tell him this way.

Oliver pulled her into his arms. “This is the best news ever. I love you and you are going to be a great mom. That’s important because I have no idea what kind of a dad I will be.”

Felicity put her arms around him and squeezed him hard. “You will be awesome.”


End file.
